Users are increasingly utilizing electronic devices to obtain various types of information. For example, a user wanting to purchase a product might access an electronic marketplace in order to search the types of products offered through that marketplace. Unless the user knows an exact brand or style of product that the user wants, however, the user might have to search through hundreds or thousands of different products using various options to attempt to locate the type of product in which the user is interested. If the user is interested in a product of a specific type, the user might have no option but to sift through these results, potentially only being able to narrow the results by price, ratings, availability, or other such options. In some situations, a user interested in acquiring information about a product can capture an image of the product and submit the captured image to an object recognition system to obtain information associated with the product. However, conventional object recognition approaches may not be able to successfully and/or quickly identify objects. In either situation, the process can be time consuming and potentially frustrating for a user, which can result in the user not locating an item of interest and the marketplace not completing a transaction.